marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Tales of the Zombie Vol 1 3
Supporting Characters: * * * * * Loa Spirits Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * Voodoo cultists * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * * * ** *** Items: * | StoryTitle2 = With the Dawn Comes... Death! | Writer2_1 = Chris Claremont | Penciler2_1 = | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Typeset | Editor2_1 = Roy Thomas | Synopsis2 = Text story... American journalist David Sanford has gone missing in Haiti while doing research for a book on Voodoo. His sister Tracy gets the aid of Major Dureaux of the police to help find her brother. Their only lead is that a master of ceremonies named Tierce had agreed to let David witness a secret ritual. Their searches bring them to Mama Jean. When Dureaux dismisses Voodoo as superstition they are attacked by the spirit who slays Mama Jean and some of her followers. They are saved by David who reveals that he's been possessed by the Dark One, Bakula-Baka. As David/Bakula-Baka disappear, Dureaux realizes that they must seek out Bakula-Baka if they are to stop his evil and save David. This story is continued in Tales of the Zombie #5... | Appearing1 = | StoryTitle3 = Net Result! | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Tony DiPreta | Inker3_1 = Tony DiPreta | Colourist3_1 = Black and White | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = Roy Thomas | Synopsis3 = Little Tommy is horrified witnessing his father Mr. Worth add another butterfly to his collection. Later showing off what he believes to be a complete collection, he is told he is missing one rare breed: A breed of giant butterflies that originate in Argentina. Determined to get one of these creatures for his collection, Mr. Worth spends a fortune to go out and hunt for them. In an ironic twist, the butterflies end up capturing him and taking him to their home, where they have a collection of their own: different breeds of human, foolish enough to venture in their territory. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Helen * Tommy Other Characters: * Gunther Races and Species: * | StoryTitle4 = Warrior's Burden | Writer4_1 = Tony Isabella | Penciler4_1 = Vicente Alcazar | Inker4_1 = Vicente Alcazar | Colourist4_1 = Black and White | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = Roy Thomas | Synopsis4 = Gilgamesh is an eternal zombie warrior, summoned from the land of the dead by Akima's father. In order to free Akima, Gilgamesh slays a Demon, and then allows it's giant body to crush him so that he can return to his death-rest. As the Demon's body changes back into that of the girl, Akima is freed from the curse, and her spirit is allowed to move on. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Akima's father Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle5 = Night of the Living Dead Goes On, and on, and on, and on... | Writer5_1 = Don McGregor | Penciler5_1 = | Inker5_1 = | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = Typeset | Editor5_1 = Roy Thomas | Synopsis5 = An article about the George A. Romero zombie classic Night of the Living Dead. | ReprintOf6 = Journey into Mystery Vol 1 18 | ReprintOfStory6 = 4 | StoryTitle7 = Jilimbi's Word | Writer7_1 = Doug Moench | Penciler7_1 = Enrique Badia | Inker7_1 = Enrique Badia | Colourist7_1 = Black and White | Letterer7_1 = | Editor7_1 = Roy Thomas | Synopsis7 = In revenge for having his hut burned down and being horribly burned due to the machinations of a white plantation owner named Banning, Voodoo master Jilimbi resurrects an army of zombies to get revenge on Banning by attacking his home. Alone with his wife, Banning is the only one who can defend his plantation and lover from the zombie attack. While he succeeds in destroying the zombies, his wife is put into a state of shock and is in a catatonic state for the rest of her life. When she eventually dies, Banning decides to go to Jilimbi to beg the voodoo priest to bring his wife back from the dead. Jilimbi tells Banning that if he would do so, she would be in the same state she was prior to her death, and that the only way Banning could possibly be reunited with his wife again would be through death. Giving Banning a pistol, the heart broken lover shoots himself in the head. Jilimbi gets his final jest by reviving Banning's wife just as he commits suicide. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Zombies Antagonists: * * Jake Other Characters: * Lucy Races and Species: * * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}